1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lighting unit and an image projector.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, image projectors that include a lighting unit that time-divides light from a light source into different colors using a color wheel and direct R, G, and B colored light sequentially onto an image generating device and project light modulated by the image generating device onto projection surfaces such as screens, etc., using a projection optical system are known.
A problem with such projectors arises if the motor that drives the color wheel gets hot and it becomes impossible to drive the color wheel at predetermined speed. Accordingly, an image projector that circulates air through the motor and air-cools the motor has been proposed. In the conventional image projector, dust collects on the color wheel, degrading the quality of projection images by reducing the brightness of the projection images.